Episode 8739 (21st September 2015)
Plot Kylie worries that Callum will hurt David and tries to get hold of him. Steve continues to insist he's annoyed at Lloyd for the sake of Liz and the business. Jason rests at No.11, where Eileen takes him to task for putting himself in danger. In Blackpool, Cathy unwittingly reminds Roy of his dance in the Tower Ballroom with Hayley, and he doesn't have a good time. David goes to The Dog & Gun and tells Gemma he's after Callum. Afterwards, he waits in his car for Callum to appear. Sally feels Anna is looking down on her for marrying on the cheap. Sharif shows Anna his chickens. While in the garden, Anna overhears Sally and Sophie talking about Sally kissing Kevin. Steve and Lloyd unite in their outrage at Michelle and Andrea's tactics. Steve feels everyone leaves him. Lloyd tells him life is all about change. The men decide to get drunk and pretend to still be at loggerheads so that the women don't let them out. Kylie tells Sarah she can't get in touch with David. Sarah uses Kylie's phone to summon Callum to No.8, saying she has the £20,000. Gemma gives Callum his passport. Steve gets very drunk and throws up in the cellar. Todd offers Tony his help in sorting out Callum. Cathy prepares to tell Roy how she feels but loses her nerve again and goes paddling instead. Kylie gets through to David and he agrees to come home. Lloyd and Andrea carry a delirious Steve out of the cellar. Callum arrives at No.8 where a terrified Sarah admits that she was the one who texted him. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and cellar *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Dog & Gun - Bar and exterior *Unknown road *Blackpool - North Pier and beach Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David searches for Callum; Roy is haunted by memories of Hayley during his trip to Blackpool, and Cathy steels herself to tell him how she feels; and after being locked in The Rovers' cellar, Steve and Lloyd consider ceasing hostilities. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,840,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes